


Speak Now

by AthenaKyle



Series: OTP: Life is Better in the AU - Can We Keep Him 'verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biospecialist - Freeform, F/M, Kind of a prequel to Can We Keep Him, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you listen to the version that Skye likes to tell, then Grant Ward owes his happiness to Taylor Swift and that damn song about a bride and a cupcake or pastry or something or other.</p><p>Jemma doesn’t let him know that Skye is, for lack of a better term, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireBlueJiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/gifts).



> This is my attempt to get back into writing, and I was going through some of my older stories and Jan's comment on Can We Keep Him regarding a prequel sparked my crack!muse to life, combine that with the summer prompt from tumblr being music and this ridiculousness was born. Hope you enjoy!

If you listen to the version that Skye likes to tell, then Grant Ward owes his happiness to Taylor Swift and that damn song about a bride and a cupcake or pastry or something or other.

Jemma doesn’t let him know that Skye is, for lack of a better term, right.

 

One would think that stealing away the groom on the night of his bachelor party would have been on top of the list of things Jemma Elaine Simmons would NEVER do, yet here she was at a small roadhouse bar off the beaten path in some small not even on the map town gathering the strength to walk in and ask Grant Douglas Ward to run away with her two days before his wedding to someone else. 

It’s not like Kara Palamas was as bad as the bride to be described in the TSwizzle song, (in fact things would be much easier if she was) it’s just that she wasn’t Jemma. And as much as she tried to tell herself that letting Grant go, that keeping her feelings hidden, keeping the chemistry of the team plutonic was for the best, she hadn’t expected his relationship with Kara to get this far. 

When Kara and Grant had announced their engagement she had smiled and celebrated along with everyone else, and if the team could sense her enthusiasm was somewhat hallow, no one commented on it.

When the invitations were handed out, beautifully embossed hand written calligraphy works of art, she smiled and thanked Grant, telling him he’d make a very dashing groom.

When she was asked to be in the wedding party, she smiled and nodded, after all long term female friends were hard to come by working for an organization like SHIELD and Kara had looked so hopeful Jemma couldn’t bring herself to say no.

However it was sitting shot gun with Skye driving as she and the hacker headed towards the city, ready to help the bride celebrate her last hoorah that the last straw broke, and Jemma found she couldn’t simply plaster on a smile and ignore her heart any more.

On the radio was Taylor Swift’s song Speak Now.

She had screamed for Skye to stop, nearly causing Skye to swerve violently off the road. Once Skye got the vehicle under control she turned to Jemma who was gripping the dashboard tightly as she panted in an effort not to break down right then and there.

“I can’t do this.” She looked straight, not wanting to know what kind of reaction Skye was wearing right now, “I can’t let him marry her without telling him how I feel.” She bowed her head, “Please Skye, talk me out of it. I can’t possibly do something as horrible as show up two days before he gets married and ask him to pick me can I?” her voice was soft as her grip on the dash loosened, “Happy Endings like Taylor Swift sings about,” she nodded in the direction of the radio, “don’t really happen do they? If I were to go to him and confess that I’m in love with him and have been for years, he’ll hate me won’t he?” she turned to her friend with tears in her eyes, “Please Skye, talk me out of it.”

There was a serious look on Skye’s face that Jemma read as disappointment, and she didn’t know how to feel knowing that Skye would do the right thing and talk her out of irrevocably destroying her relationship with Grant.

Looking to the radio as the song came to a close Skye turned it off, “You are not the type of girl who would go barging in on a white veil occasion,” Jemma felt a bit of her heart break that Skye was advocating Jemma to stay quiet on her feelings for Grant. 

“For one, you’re in the party so it wouldn’t be barging in cause you’d already be there, and for two, it’s not the day of the wedding, you still have time, and three,” she gripped Jemma’s shoulders forcing the scientist to face her, “he’d never hate you for saving him from marrying the wrong girl.”

That being said, Jemma chuckled through her tears and nodded, “Alright.” She took a deep breath and smiled the most genuine smile Skye had seen from her in a long time, “Let’s go get the shit kicked out of us by love.”

Skye whooped in agreement and flipped a quick U-Turn and headed towards the dive bar that Grant’s bachelor party was being held.

Which is how she ended up here, gathering the courage to step inside and do the most asinine thing she'd ever thought of doing and that includes joining a field team without having passed her physical evals.

She was right about to turn around and march back to the car to tell Skye to floor it back to the city when the door opened and Trip stood there a look of relief on his face, "Thank God." he smiled, "I was beginning to think you were going to let him go through with it."

Jemma offered a small smile in return, it was comforting to know that Skye wasn't the only one in favor of Jemma becoming a home wrecker. "I thought that I'd know what to say by the time we got here."

Trip's eyes sparkled mischievously as if he knew something she didn't, "Trust me girl, you don't need to say anything." and before she could question just exactly what he meant by that, the jovial specialist was ushering her through the door.

Jemma stumbled a bit and the bar fell silent at the sight of the petite woman crashing the party, but all Jemma could see was Grant.

For once her brain failed her and she could only follow her heart as she simply held her hand out to him, eyes radiating everything that she had kept from him for so long.

There was no hesitation in his reply as he stood from his spot at the bar and took her hand in his, laced their fingers together and followed her out.


End file.
